To find love with an organic
by always run with scissors
Summary: This is a story about a young 18 year old girl whose mother was murdered when she was ten. 8 years later will the same masked creature that killed her mother come after her and her stepsister sari. And will a certain ninja bot make sure to protect her until his last spark beat. Prowl x Oc Warning: rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own transformers animated or any of their characters**

**Also this would be a cross over to another movie called darkness falls**

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN DARKNESS FALL OR WHAT HAPPENS IN THE BEGINNING**

* * *

**(Tori age 10)**

Hi I'm tori If you are wondering what I look like I have long white hair that goes to my rib bones, and i'm the average height for a 10 year old. Oh also I'm already in my second year of college. Ya I am very smart if you are wondering.

I was right now in the bathroom trying to get my last baby tooth out because it really hurt. Finally I got my tooth out and then I get a paper towel to stop the bleeding.

You see I only live with my mom, my dad ran away when he found out my mom was pregnant with me.

My mother by the way is also the nicest person on earth she will do any thing to protect me. Also there is a secret that me and my mother have never told any one. You see I also have white angel wings in my back some times I will make my angel wings pop out and fly around outside, but when mom catches me she gets mad.

Right now it is 8:34Pm in Detroit. I open the bathroom door and go to my room. I place my tooth under my pillow and then look over my home work. Also even though I'm in college does not mean I don't believe in the tooth fairy.

After about 30 min later my mom comes in and gives me a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Mom I finally lost my last tooth." I say showing her my last baby tooth then tucking it back under my pillow.

"That is great and remember don't peak." My mother tells me then she gives me one final hug good night, She then leaves the room and turns off the light on the way out. I then lay back down on my bed and close my eyes.

I was having the most wonderful dream that I got to get a job early at sumdac towers. However as I was sleeping I started to hear this weird noise like I snake hissing loudly and voices saying run. Then I woke up gasping. I look around my room and see nothing here. I then lay back down and pull the covers just above my nose.

I look around my room aging in this same position but what scares me is I look closer at the shadow on the door. I realize then the shadow is moving towards me and I know this is not a dream.

I then pull the sheets all the way over my head. When I did the this shadow like figure goes over my sheets making the same sound I heard in my dream except with out the run. All I know is, that something is above me.

So I sneak my hand out from under my covers and take the flash light on my knight stand.

I then grab it and pull it back in the covers with me and turn it on. I then grab the top of my sheets and slowly pull it down. Then I just pull the covers all the way to my chest and look at what is in front of me.

The thing in front of me turns its head and looks at me. It has a white mask on and is wearing a black cloak over it's body.

Then I did what any normal person would do screamed and pointed my flash light at it. Right when I did the creature flew away into the shadows. I the get up as fast as I can slam by bedroom door open and run into the bathroom turning the light on.

I'm then on the ground huddled up crying. Then I hear my mom call my name.

I run out of the bathroom and bump into her dropping my flash light.

"Tori, What's wrong." She asks me and sees the tears streaming down my face.

"I Looked." I mumble hugging her.

"What?" She asks me not hearing what I said.

"_I Peaked."_ I whisper

"Tori look at me there is no one in this house except you and me." She tells me while looking towards by bedroom door.

"You wrong." I tell her. She then goes over to my room and walks inside I kept telling her to come back but she didn't listen.

"See tori there is nothing to be afraid of." She says from my room with a smile. She then turns her head to the right and sees the masked creature in the mirror. My mother was about to scream before it grabbed her and slammed the door closed.

I then run back into the bathroom and lock the door. Then I run over to the tub and get in it trying to hide.

I Wait a few seconds then I hear banging coming from the direction of my room. The banging came all the way to the bathroom door then stopped. I slowly get up when i'm half way out the door breaks open and I fall in the tub. Then I just hear the creature out in the hall way.

I guest I hate's the light.

I then start crying realizing it must have killed my mother. I cry all night and I still hear the creature outside the bathroom until it was morning. Then it stopped I then get out of the tube and peak outside the bathroom door. The entire hall way his bright.

I Guest I was right the creature hates lights. I then look down towards my room and see my mother dead on the ground inside with four long scratches across her face.

I Then run to her and hug her begging her to wake up. Then I realized go get help.

I then sprinted down the hall way and out the front door. I Then see my neighbors Julie and frank talking. I Then run over to them and yell help. They looked at me but then saw the blood on my cloths. Julie then starts asking me what happened and where my mother was. While frank called the police.

About 10 min later a bunch of cop cars and an ambulance show up. Along with a small yellow car.

Then captain fanzon steps out and asks me what happened. I know who he is because him and my mom dated he always acted like the father I always wanted.

I told him what happened and he game me a look of this is not a joke. Then I saw them bring my mother and half her body was in a body bag. I then pointed to her dead body and said. "Now do you believe me."

He look over at her dead body and sees the 4 long scratches that no human could do, across her face. He then looks at me and says. "I believe you." And a single tear fell down his face because I knew he loved my mother so much and was most likely going to propose to her.

I walk up to him and say "She would have said yes if you proposed." When I said that he looked down at me with a smile but with tears falling down his face.

Fanzon then made me get my cloths and what I needed and get in his car. When I got all my stuff and put it in the car he was about the put me in the car but before he could I run past him and tell him to hold on.

I run back inside and grab this white rose that was so beautiful it seemed price less. I grab it and walk back outside and hand Fanzon the flower. He then smiles because it was the same flower he gave my mom on their first date.

I then got in the car and then we were off. Fanzon said something about taking me to live with one of his old friends. after about an hour of driving the car stopped and we were in front of sumdac towers.

"Welcome to your new home kid." Fanzon says and opens the door for me.

We walked inside and we were greeted by the one and only Isaac Sumdac.

"Ah you must be tori fanzon told me about you mother's death and I very sorry. He also told me how you are in your second year at college. Well I just want to let you know this is now your new home." He tells me with a smile

"Nice to meet you I am a big fan of yours." I say. while shaking his hand

Isaac then showed me around the tower. Then we walked in a room that looked like the living room he then shows me to a baby in a crib sleeping. "This is my daughter sari sumdac." He tells me she looked to be about one week old.

Isaac then showed me to my room and told me how I will now go to school hear in the tower and be trained by tutor bot.

And this is how my live was everyday and when sari was old enough to walk and talk we were best friends and she was the only other person I told about my wings.

**(8 years later)**

right now I was sitting down on the couch reading Phantom of the opera when my sister sari tackled me to the ground from behind. I start to laugh and give her a hug. I'm now 18 year old too.

"Come on dad is giving a tour to day at one of his plants." Sari tells me pulling me. I Then pick her up and take my wings out and fly down the hall. Sari and I love to go flying so when dad's not home I will pick her up and fly around.

**(Time skip)**

Right now we were at dad's presentation. while we were watching spark plug comes and snatches sari's key card. And sari chases after him when she finally got the key her and spark plug started to play tug a war.

"My key is not a chew toy." she says out of breath." let go now." when he finally let go she fell on dad and the both groaned in pain.

"Sorry dad." Sari says holding the key close to her chest then I walk next to her and pat her shoulder.

"Forgive me children this is my daughter sari, and tori." Isaac says motioning his hands in out direction. Then sari popped a bubble and it go stuck all over her face.

"Sari what do you say." our dad began.

"Any body got a pair of scissors." She asks trying to pull the gum off her face. I then bend down and help get the gum off her face.

"thanks sis." She says with a smile.

"So what's it like to grow up around these cool robots?" a kid asks sari.

"I don't know what is it like to go to school with other kids." Sari replies back to the kid.

"I Got it dad you continue with your tour." I smile giving dad a hug and take Sari's hand and walk off. As we were walking we felt the ground shake and we both tripped.

"What was that." Sari asks me. I just said I don't know. Then spark plug being the worst dog ever ran off.

**(Outside)**

Fire fighters escorted the children and staff out of the factory. When Isaac sumdac got outside he realized that his daughters were still inside.

"Wait my daughter's are still in there Sari, Tori." Isaac yelled trying to get back in.

**(inside)**

"Spark plug, Spark plug." Sari called. "Here sparky got a nice tasty security key for you." While she tried to find spark plug I looked around and realized that the place was destroyed. Then we saw spark plug and chased after him.

**(Back outside)**

Captain Fanzon was ordering his men to get ready to shoot the creature that was in front of them. "on my signal." He began but was warned by Isaac sumdac this was a bad Idea. "Fire." He yelled in the blow horn.

Four missals then shot at the creature and it exploded. Then parts of the creature landed every where however all the parts started to come back to gather, except for one peace that sunk down in to the waters lake Erie.

**(Autobot ship)**

_Intruder alert_

_Intruder alert_

When the alarm went off 5 pods opened up and stepped out 5 giant mechanical robots.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Prime asked as he looked at all of his crew members.

"And what's with the alarm?" The small yellow bot named bumblebee asked. The gold and black bot turned his head and saw a slug like substance crawling on the floor.

"Probably something to do with t-" But the Gold and black bot named prowl was cut off when the slug like substance launched at his hand. He then waved his hand threw the air trying to get it off. Luckily the teams medic ratchet used his magnet to contain it.

"What ever it is it definitely has got circuitry and something else." Ratchet states. Optimus then walks over to the controls and tells teletran-1 to see what is going on out there. Then the monitor turned on to show a giant creature eating cars.

"Looks like those guys could use some help." Bumblebee says.

Then prime tells teletran-1 to scan the local live vehicles so they can blend in better.

**(Few min later)**

While the creature was still eating vehicles four cars came out of the water. A big semi red and blue fire truck, a green swat car, a yellow police car, and a gold and black motorcycle.

The four vehicles then started to look and see if their were any decepticons and also doge the creature in front of them.

That is when me and sari came running out chasing spark plug then I finally noticed the giant creature attacking any thing around it and I also noticed a motorcycle moving with out a driver.

_What is going on_

Then a giant green swat car, and fanzon's car came up to us.

"What is that thing?" I hear the green car ask.

"Must be some kind of pet." Fanzon's car said

"Why would the four legged bot want a pet that big." Then I giant tentacle came and hit in between the two cars. They dogged it and drove up to the two of us.

"Hi little creature my names bulkhead did you lose your owner bot?" The green swat car ask my sister. Sari then screamed and ran towards the real creature.

"Sari stop." But it was to late she then noticed the creature. The creature then grabbed my sister and took her in the air. Then I see the four cars from earlier transform into giant robots.

_can this day get any weirder?_

The robots then started to attack the creature. I knew I had to get sari so a make my wings come out and start flying towards her when I got up their I too I then grab sari's hands and pull her out. As I was flying us back towards the ground a tentacle hit me and we were both falling.

I close my eyes and wait for the impact on the ground but it never came. I open my eye's and see that I'm on a giant hand. I look up and see a gold and black robot running towards the parking garage.

"Hi I'm Prowl." He says walking in the garage.

"I'm tori nice to meet you." I say then he sets me down next to my sister and runs back outside with a yellow bot.

I then picked sari up and flew threw the parking garage up to the roof. When we got up there I realized the black and gold. was gone and two others were being sucked in. Then the yellow bot drove past us and jumped into the creature.

"Bumblebee." Sari yells, about 10 sec later the creature exploded and all the bots fell out. We then raced down their and sari was talking to the yellow car like their was no tomorrow.

"Sari my friend is hurt real bad." he says and I look over and see the gold and black bot hurt.

"Can we come please. you can trust this face can't you." Then we got in the yellow car and went in the water. I asked him if we could breath down their and he had no idea what that was.

When we got down there sari kept trying to see what was happening and she accidently turned on his car alarm. So that is when he drove down the hall way and threw both of us in a shaft. When we landed I looked up to see a orange box. Sari walked towards it and it then shot a beam at her key and showed pictures of different robots.

Then it shot a beam at me and started to show pictures of the night my mother was killed by that monster. When it was done a single tear fell down the side of my face. I looked down at my wrist and see the same symbol the robots had on their chest plates.

Sari and me were then picked up. By a red and blue bot "how did you get aboard this ship." he asks us.

"they followed me home can I keep them." Bumblebee asks boss bot.

"I suppose you have an explanation." prime says looking at bumblebee.

"actually I'm narrowing it down to my top 5." He told his boss. Then he sets us in bumblebee's hands and we are being carried back to the medibay. When we arrived I see the same gold and black bot on a table.

Bumblebee sets us down next to him. Then my hand started to glow. I Look down and see a blue mist coming from it. I then stick my palm and face it towards the bot and the mist went towards him and his wound and healed him.

"That is quite the cure." He says and looks at me. I look around and see that all of them are looking at me with there mouths hung open.

"Can all she's do that." Bumblebee asks "Trust me I don't even know how I did that." I say

Sari looks at the screen and says I think dad is looking for us. Then bumblebee transforms and sari gets in. I then flew over and got in.

When we got back outside the fanzon told them to put their hands up.

That is when Isaac came over and hugged sari. I smile wishing that my real parents could give me a hug one last time.

"you guys can put you hands down now." I tell them. When I turn to look at then they all put their hands down, I then see that the Black and gold robot is staring at me.

The Gold and black bot bends down and asks. "Would you like a ride home seeing as how I owe you a favor for saving my spark."

"Sure that sounds great." I tell him. he then smiles and transforms. Later we arrive at sumdac towers and I get off the bot. " Thanks aging for the ride prowl." I say to him.

"Any time." He says I then pat his seat and tell him goodnight. While I was patting his seat it started to burn my hand. I then walk away and into the building.

**(Prowl's pov)**

I am driving tori I believe her name was home. As I am driving her home all I could think of was how beautiful she was and kind.

When we stopped at a huge tower she says goodnight to me and patts my seat. The feeling of her hands touching me drove me crazy with feeling I have never felt before and what ever it is I love it. Then when she goes inside I drive back to the ship and I feel horrible because she is not touching me.

There must be some thing wrong with me I should make sure Ratchet gives me a check up to see if I caught any thing.

When I got back To the ship I went straight to Ratchet.

"Hey kid what do ya need." He asks me as I walk in.

"I think I caught a bug." I say ratchet then takes one of his tools and scans me.

"It says you are perfectly fine tell me what the problem is." He asks me

"Well when I'm around that organic that healed me earlier my spark feels like it will rip out of my chest plate. However when I leave her my spark feels like it has been smashed into a million pieces. And I feel so lonely." I tell him. Ratchet just smiles and tells me what is wrong.

"Well kid I sounds to me like your in love." Ratchet says then walks away.

"I'm in love?" I ask aloud. Then I go take a stasis nap dreaming about tori and her beautiful wings.

* * *

**I Hope you all like please fill free to review, favor, or follow.**

**Please know that If I made any mistakes forgive me and sari's key will**

**be used to don't think I for got about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I some people have asked me for a picture of what the creature that**

**killed tori's mom looks like well the cover photo for the story that is it.**

**I do not own transformer or any of their characters.**

* * *

(Next day)

Right now the autobots, sari, dad, and me are all on a stage welcoming the autobots to earth and making a peace treaty. I watch as my dad and prime shake ands well and finger.

"And to think ultra magnus told me not to be a hero." prime says to ratchet. "is this what it was like in the day."

"The decepticons didn't give us very much to cheer about." Ratchet says.

After everyone left prowl came up to me. "Um Tori I was um wondering if you could show me around seeing how you know this planet more than me?" He asks. But what prowl really wanted was to spend time with tori.

"Sure I would love to prowl." I say prowl then transformers. I was about to get on him when a gold and black helmet came out of the seat.

"Safety first." prowl says wanting no harm to come to her. Also because there is a camera in the helmet so he can see her face.

"Thanks prowl that is very sweet." I take the helmet and put it on my head. I tell prowl the directions to central park and we are their with in 5 min. I get off and set the helmet back on the seat. The helmet then goes back into the seat and prowl transforms.

Just before I walk in to the park prowl picks me up a sets me on his shoulder. I look at and smile prowl then starts walking down the path until he reaches a statue and starts to read it.

As prowl was reading and taking the statues details I look over into the dark part of the forest. I see someone just standing in the dark but I couldn't tell who it was. I look closer and the figure turns around.

My heart just stopped once I saw who it was. It was the masked figure that killed my mother eight years ago. Over the years the masked creature would always follow me. However it would only try to kill me when is stepped in to the dark.

Like when I was 13 the creature was just floating outside my window at sumdac towers. It would just look at me. Then I turned my light off and the creature flew threw the glass getting it everywhere and it would start trying to scratch me and snap my neck. Then would turn the light on it screamed and flew away because the light burned it.

"Tori what are you looking at." Prowl asks me and looks where I was looking.

"Nothing." I say I have tried to tell people about it, but they would ether think I'm crazy of playing a joke. There was only one person who believed me captain Fanzon.

When I was 15 Captain Fanzon came and did his monthly visit to see me. When Fanzon walks in he sees the creature floating outside my window. When the creature saw him it flew away. Then fanzon ran over to me and asked me if I was okay.

Prowl then takes me back to sumdac towers. When I was about to set the helmet back down prowl says. "Tori I want you to keep the helmet as a gift from me."

"Thanks prowl that is very sweet of you." I then bend over and hug the Gold and black motorcycle. I then walk to sumdac towers.

As I was walking I realized that the autobots will need a new base and one at the bottom of lake eari is not the best.

I walk in to my room and set the helmet prowl gave me on my knight stand. I then walked out of my room and went to my dad's office. I then started to look threw files on every building my dad owned then finally I came across and abandon wear house.

(Later that day)

"Come on you guys it's not that far." I tell the autobots who are behind me. Finally we reach the abandon wear house.

"You guys need a home base and a ship at the bottom of lake Erie is way to far away." Sari says

"Then I went threw my dads files and remembered this place. Our dad got it in a merger. He doesn't even know he has it." I say to then walk inside.

"So what do you think?" Sari asks them as they turned on their lights and looked around.

"I think this is what you organics call a real fixer upper." Bumblebee says looking around.

I then hear bulkhead groan and see him fall down on a old car. "any where I can power down for a few megacycles is okay by me." He says with a smile.

Then we hear sirens. All the autobots then look out into the city. "sound's like someone needs help autob-" optimus started but was then interrupted.

"Transform and roll out." Bulkhead said grumpy and tired. All the bot's transformed and went towards the sirens leaving sari and me here. At the abandon base.

"Tori can I ask you something." Sari looks at me with a sad and scared face.

"ya." I say. looking down at her.

"If you don't mind me asking. remember when the orange box on the ship started showing different pictures." She starts.

"Go on." I say knowing what she was going to ask.

"When it shot a beam at you why did it show those scary pictures." She asks.

"I will tell you another time okay kiddo." I say with a smile I then grab a flash light I keep in my pocket and turn it on. I start to look around the base while sari is outside waiting for the autobots to come back.

As I am exploring I start to hear the low growling noise. I then turn around and see the creature floating in mid air looking at me. Then it flew towards me and lifted me up in the and started to strangle me. As I start to lose condenses.

The autobots and sari walk back in. They turn on their lights and gasp at the creature choking me. Then the creature turns and looks at the light. It drops me and flys away screaming. Then they all run up to me.

"Are you okay." Prowl was the first one to ask and he looked terrified because I almost died.

"I'm fine." I say and look up at him with a reassuring smile.

"What was the thing?" bumblebee yelled while throwing his arms in the air.

"Well I guest you guy's deserve too know." Then stand up and ask then to sit down while I tell then about my past.

I then sit down and start telling them about that horrible night 8 years ago.

When I finished telling them the story they all had sad faces.

"Tori I am very sorry for your lose, but know we will help you in any way we can." Prime says looking down at me.

"Thanks." I say After that the autobots decided to go home. Bumblebee drove sari home. Prowl comes up to me and transforms.

I take the helmet he gave me from the back pack I was carrying. Then put it on. As we were driving prowl kept asking if I was okay. I kept telling him yes when the true and answer was no. I was scared and alone. Prowl also told me if I feel down up set i can come to him.

When we got back to sumdac towers. I got off prowl and put my helmet away.

"Prowl can you transform for me." Prowl did as I asked with out question. I then took my wings out and flew up towards his head. I the hug his neck.

"Thank you. for the ride home prowl I hate flying at night." I then let go of his neck and go inside. Then go to sleep.

(Prowl's pov)

Tori just asked me to transform and I did wondering why. When she flew up to my head she hugged my neck. As she was hugging me my spark was going so fast I just to hug her back and never let go, but I would crush her. Then she let go and I felt so cold.

_If only I could tell her how I feel._

_No she would never want to be with me I'm a giant robot_

When she went back inside I went back to the ship and took a nice long stasis nap but in my dream I saw the creature attacking tori.

I kept trying to help her and save her but I couldn't move.

When I woke up the next day my entire body was shaking and I felt like I was going to throw up.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not what do you think.**

**Well I hope you all like it so far.**

**Also the more reviews and faves the faster I up date.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do NOT own transformers or their characters**

* * *

(Tori's pov)

I am walking around the forest taking the fresh air.

You see right now I am at an island just outside Detroit. Today is my dad's grand opening for his train he asked the autobots if they would like to be there and support this opening.

My dad did ask me if I would come but I told him "no thanks." because I would love to just get away from the city where it is always crowded and robots every where. As I was walking I sit next to a big tree and look around.

I then feel my eyelids getting very heavy and before I know it I'm asleep.

When I wake back up I look around and my heart is going a thousand miles per hour because it is night time and I'm alone in the dark. I jump straight up and start sprinting back towards the docks. As I am sprinting I start to hear little whispers then I know exactly what was it is.

Then the whispers start to get a little louder. Knowing the creature was not far behind me I sprint as fast as I possibly could.

Soon the whispers turned into a loud scream and the creature flew from behind and started to attack me. It then pulls me up it the air and starts to scratch at my face and body leaving long deep scars across my face.

As it is cutting me up and killing me my hand with the autobot symbol starts to glow. Then the symbol pushes the creature away from me and creates a shield around my body protecting me. Then the creature flew toward me aging but just kept hitting the shield. I then got off my knees and started sprinting towards the dock's aging.

When I reach the docks the boat that brought me here was gone. I take my wings out and try to fly up but I fall back to the ground because I have lost a lot of blood. I then stand up and sprint under a lamp post and sit down. I look down at my torso and see some very long deep cut with blood flowing out of them.

I can also see a little bit of my bones from the cuts. Then I take my hand and apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I then look towards Detroit and wonder if any on was looking for me.

I then start to think about how stupid it was of me to fall asleep on an island.

I look at the ground and see there was blood every where. With in minutes I pass out from the loss of blood.

(sari's pov)

The bots, I were at the base talking about what happened today with starscream and how my key has the power to heal autobots. I then looks at the time and sees that it is 11 pm and I then realize I better get home before tori throws a fit.

"Hey bee can you give me a ride home." Sari asks looking up at her new best friend. Bumblebee then smiled, but before he could transform sari's phone rang. I then opened it and saw that it was my dad probably going to ask why I am not home yet. I then answer my phone.

"Hey dad." I say waiting for him to ask me where I am at.

"Sari I was wondering have you seen your sister tori she never came home and I am starting to get worried is she with you by any chance." My dad asks me.

"No she is not with me. Actually I have not seen her at all to day." When I said that the all bots look at me.

"Okay I am going to send out a search party it is not like tori to not be home before 10." my dad says the he hung up and I just went pail and the bots noticed.

"Sari is some thing wrong." Prime asks her with a look of curiosity.

"Tori never came home and no one knows where she is at." I say to them.

The bots all exchanged worried glances at each other.

(Prowl's pov)

Tori MY Tori missing. I felt my entire body shake at the thought of something happening to her.

"Okay no worries sari we will all help look for her." optimus says to the little girl who was as pail as a ghost.

I was the first one to transform and get out of the base.

As I was driving threw the city I feel like I am going to throw up energon because of the thought of tori being hurt, or worse someone took her innocents.

Soon I get to the park and transform I then walk threw seeing if she was here. When I did not fine her I soon feel light headed and before I know it I throw up some energon in the bushes. When I was done vomiting on the plant. I call the others to see if they have found her.

"Has any one found her?" I asked worried like crazy.

"No not yet." Bumblebee says.

"No sorry." Hear bulkhead say.

"No." Ratchet says.

"No but don't worried prowl we will find her." Optimus says threw the calm link.

It was quite obvious that prowl liked tori and everyone knew it. Bumblebee didn't joke about it because he did not think it was funny no one did. They all knew about what happened to him on cyberton with yoketron and the protoforms.

When they all said no prowl just stood frozen trying to think of where she could be, but what he did not notice was also had tears sliding down his face plate. When he finally notice he wiped them away and started to search for her aging.

As the autobots were searching Fanzon calls them.

"Hey Autobot guy if she is not in the city you should check the island just outside of Detroit. Tori always goes their she says it is to clear her mind I will see you all at the docks." He says. When fanzon says that prowl stopped driving and drove as fast as he could to the docks. When he got there he saw fanzon on a boat waiting.

When the rest of the bots arrived they started the ship and left towards the island.

When they arrived the got off and spread out. What they don't know is they landed on the second dock on the other side of the island and not the first.

When I got off the boat I then went threw the forest calling tori's name. I also look around and see how beautiful it is here.

_No wonder tori comes her often._

As I was walking I see another dock ahead. I walk over and what I saw made my spark break. I see tori under a lamp post bleeding and unconscious. I then call the others and give them my location and tell them to bring a fist aid kit.

When they all got here they saw tori in prowls hands holding her close to his spark. Then they all saw they blood and scars on her. They looked at the lamp post where tori use to be and saw blood every where. They also saw a trail of blood that lead into the woods.

When fanzon got their with the paramedics they took her from prowl which he hated and took her back to the ship. While on the ship they started to fix her cuts and wounds they also called mr sumdac and told him they found her.

When he started to thank them over the phone they also told him about what happened when they found her.

When they got back to the city tori was rushed to the hospital and went strait to the emergency room.

Prowl was outside the hospital waiting for tori to come out safe and sound.

"Prowl come on the doctor said that she will be fine let's just go back to base and visit in the morning." prime said to the ninja bot who was standing in the empty parking lot.

"No I will not leave until I leave with her." Prowl said sending his commander a very angry look.

Prime then gave up and went back to base. Prowl transformed and waited until it was morning. When it hit 7 am prowl knew visiting hours were now open. So he then took out his holoform.

His holoform was a young man who looked to be 18 or 19. Had raven black hair. his hair was also in a pony tail the reached the of his shoulder. He had a black and gold long sleeve jacket with black and gold pant. He also wore black combat boots, he wore glasses the looked just like his visors and had muscles that all over his body.

He gets off of himself and walks into the hospital. He walked in and to the front desk.

"Yes what can I help you with sir." The women at the desk asks looking at the young man before her.

"I am here to see tori sumdac." I tell her in a very serious voice.

"Yes and who is it that is visiting her." She asks.

"Prowl." I tell her not wasting to come up with a fake name.

"That is a unique name." She says. She then hits a few keys on the key board and looks at me. " She is in the west wing room 452."

I then thank her and walk to her room when. When I got to the room Opened the door and see her sitting up on her bed reading a book. I then walk over to her.

"Um who are you." She asks looking at the man before her.

"Wow tori you don't remember me after I gave you all those rides home." I say with a very rare smile I give any one.

"Hey prowl thanks for visiting." She tells me. she then bends over and gives me a hug. I return the favor and wrap my arms around her waist. When tori was done hugging she was confused because I was still hugging her.

"Um prowl you can let go of me now." She laughs looking up at my face.

"No." I say in a very serious voice and grip her a little tighter being careful of her stiches.

"What." She asked confused.

"No it is my fault for you getting hurt." I say while letting my hand run threw her hair.

"Prowl don't blame yourself I fell asleep in the forest and was attacked by that creature. It is not your fault." she tells me then put her hand on my cheek. When she let go of my cheek I felt so cold. I then get a chair and sit next to her and hold her hand.

I stayed with her all day. Also everyone came to visit including fanzon. They all asked her what happened in the forest. When she told the how she accidently fell asleep on was attacked they all felt bad that she went threw that pain.

As the day was coming to and end tori lays her head down and goes to sleep. I then stand up and look at her and think of how perfect she is. I then bend over and lightly press my lips to hers being careful not to wake her up.

As I was kissing her I felt stretching in my lower area. I stop kissing her and look down to see my interface cable stick up and trying to get out of my pants. I then felt embarrassed by this and walked out of the room. I then went back to myself and my holoform disappeared. I then drove back to back taking a very long stasis nap.

* * *

**If I made a mistake sorry I just wrote this with out editing it.**

**SO if I made a mistake sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own transformers or their characters.**

* * *

(Tori's Pov)

Right now I was sitting on the stone couch at the autobot base. I looked up to see prime and bee putting a tv on the wall while ratchet plugged it in.

I could hear them talk about how being a hero was awesome, but I was not paying much attention to them. I Was mostly thinking about prowl. He has been so nice to me and I don't know how to pay him back.

Like he got me from the hospital 3 days ago. My scars went away very fast but I have not told any one. Then as luck may have it prowl jumps down threw the open window in the roof.

When he landed he slouches and walks to his room growling. I was about to go ask him if he wanted to talk but prime beat me to that.

Prime goes in to prowl room and just as I was about to walk I thought I should just let prime handle this for now. I Then sit down next his door waiting for prime to come out. About 2 min later I heard laughing coming from prowls room.

I was about to go and check on him but be for I could prime and bee walk out.

_When did bee get in their I was outside the door the entire time._

I then walk inside and don't see prowl any where I then look up in to the giant tree and get an idea. I then fly up in the tree and see prowl sitting on a branch. I was about to say some thing before he threw his ninja star like weapons at me. I then duck as they hit the tree.

When prowl saw it was me he became very scared, and sick because he could have killed me.

"T-tori I am s-so s-sorry I thought you were bumblebee I didn't hurt you did I." He stuttered. When I got up I looked at him with a worried look.

"Are you okay prowl you have been acting weird lately." I ask walking over to him and then sit in front of him.

"Yes I am perfectly functional." He says picking me up and setting me on his shoulder. I then smile and hug his neck. As I was hugging his neck he starts to pur loudly like a cat.

(Prowl's pov)

I was so annoyed with bumblebee right now because him and everyone else looks at what is a head of them and not around them. I then hear movement behind me. Probably bumblebee trying to scare me. I then take my (I'm sorry I don't know his weapon name). and throw it.

When my weapons hit the tree I was confused because I could have sworn bumblebee was behind me. I then look down and she tori ducking.

'I am an idiot now she will never want to be with me.' I thought

"T-tori I am s-so s-sorry I thought you were bumblebee I didn't hurt you did I." I say. If I hurt her I will never forgive myself.

when she got up she walked in front of me and asked me if was okay. I just smiled and picked her up and set her on my shoulder. Then she hugs my neck. As she was hugging my neck I could not help but pur like a cat.

Oh how I just wanted to kiss aging and make her happy. I could no longer take it I will tell her tonight.

About an hour later I am sitting in front of the Tv watching a butter fly come out from it's cocoon.

"Fascinating." I say then the channel changed to some rock song.

"do you mind if we watch something that won't bore us into stasis lock oh wait that is right you are all about stillness." I hear bumblebee say behind me. I then crouch down ready to attack bee. I look over and see tori glairing at him. She must think he is also annoying.

When bee wasn't looking I jumped at him. "you should try it some time." I then jump off him and land on top of Crane.

"No need to get you circuits in a bunch prowl it's just a slammer party." I hear bumblebee yell at me.

'It is slumber party you idiot.' I thought to myself. as I was meditating The ground starts to shake and I fall off the Crane.

"Bulkhead that's my sleeping bag this is yours." Sari then pulls a string and a parachute lands on top of me. I then groan aloud.

I was about to take it off me but someone beat me to it. I look down to see tori pulling the parachute off me and folding in up.

"Sorry about her are you okay I saw you fall." She say looking at me with worried eyes. Just her innocents made me love her even more.

"Yes thank you for asking." I say and stand up walking outside to just get away from everyone. How ever apart of me wanted to just run back and take tori with me.

(Tori's pov)

I sighed as prowl left. I then walk over to sari ask her what we should start with. She then takes out her phone and hits a button, with in seconds a large grid with colors on it appeared on the floor. I knew this game well TWISTER.

Right now bumblebee and bulkhead were on the board trying to stay up. Then I see prowl walk by going towards the hall way.

"Hey prowl you into all of this stillness you want in on this action?" Bee asks prowl. He looked over then sighed. He jumped up it air and landed on the board hitting the correct colors winning the game.

He then jumped back up and went to his quarters.

"Fine have fun watching the grass grow." Bee yells. I sigh then walk over to prowls room I open the door and see him sitting their meditating. He then turns to look at me.

"You mind if I hand with you I can only handle bumblebee and sari for so long." When I said that he laughed. Wow when I hear him laugh I have weird tingling sensation in my stomach.

"Of course." He say. I smile and walk over sitting next him and take out the book I brought with me.

(Prowl pov)

I felt so happy that tori wanted to spend time with me. When she sat down next to me I see her take out a book a starts to read it. I try to meditate but all I can do is just stare lustfully at tori.

Then I was broken out of my trance by a scream and I sighed knowing who it was.

I then looked back at tori and knew I should tell her now.

"um Tori their is something I need to tell you." I say getting her attention.

"What is it prowl." She says with a big smile. This is harder that I thought primus please don't let her reject me.

"Well you see tori." But before I could finish however we hear an explosion like sound in the rec room.

"Can you tell me after we stop then from destroying the base." She asks.

"Of course." when we got out their the first thing we noticed was all the machine's were going hay wire. Then they start shooting at us I pick tori up and set her down where she would be safe.

I then went back out their and tried to make my way to the control panel. Then I hear tori yell.

"Prowl the machines are connected to motion censors." I realized she was right I then told every one to be still. bumblebee ignored me and tried to race towards the control panel.

I then told them about the motion censor lights. Then they all froze. Then I started to make my way to the control panel stopping every few feet. But what I did not notice was the explosives thrown at me. I then went flying back and was caught by crane arms, and they were trying to pull me apart.

I look down. "Bumblebee you have to get to the control panel remember stillness then strike." I yell from above. He then aging ignored me and said how it did not work for me why would it work for him. As he was racing to the control panel he was picked up by cranes and held in the air like me.

'well were doomed I thought.' I thought then I look down and see tori run out from where I put her and runs towards the control panel. I see her do back flips and dogged every light. when she reached the controls she just slammed her fist down breaking it.

Then we all were released. "nice job tori." Bulkhead says with a smile.

"What could have done have that." bumblebee says.

Then we all hear a noise and see some spider bot like thing crawling. Then prime tells us to catch it but before we could bulkhead accidently crushes it.

When we all were calmed down I pick tori up and take her to my quarters locking the door. I then put her right in front of my face and give her and angry look.

"Is something wrong prowl." she asks some what scared seeing him look at her like this.

"What is wrong with you why would you just run out their you could have die." I yell at her thank primus my room is sound proof.

"Sorry." she says it a hush voice looking down avoiding eye contact.

"tori listen if I lost you I don't know what I would do." I then lift her head up with my finger and lean close enough to where our lips are only 2 cm apart. "I Love you." When I said that I leaned in the rest of the way and let my lip press to hers.

_Wow her lips taste even better then last time._

When I stopped I looked down see she had watery eyes. Then she bent over and started to kiss me.

When she was done She looks up at me. "I love you too." and when she said that I felt so happy. Then for the next few minuets we just kept kissing. When we were done I lay down on my berth. I then let tori lay down on my chest plate.

While she is laying down I then put my hand over part of her to keep her warm.

Then I slowly drifted into a nice stasis lock.

* * *

**Well what do you think**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**See you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own transformers or their characters.**

**Warning this chapter is a lemon so warning read at your own risk.**

* * *

(Tori's pov)

It has been a month since prowl and I have started dating. And it has been wonderful.

Right now I was trying to think of a gift to give sari for her birthday. Then I remembered there was a game that sari wanted but it was very hard to get because stores always go out of stock.

I then spend the next 5 hours going to store to store looking for the game. When I got it I went home and wrapped it up. I smiled knowing she will be happy.

I then walk to my room and lay down on my bed. As I start to close my eyes I hear tapping on my window. I look over and see prowl hanging upside down. I smile and open the window. Prowl is not that big so he can fit in my room and the room is also very big.

When prowl climbed in he bent down and started to kiss me. I smile into the kiss knowing he missed me today.

"Where have you bin I came by earlier and you weren't here." Prowl said then he transformed and too out his holloform in my room.

"Oh I had to go get sari a present." I tell his hollowform with a smile. After I said that prowl walks up towards me and starts to kisses me very passionately. Then before I know it he pushed me on my bed and he is on top of me kissing my neck and nibbling on a soft spot.

I felt my body become weak and before I know it I'm moaning his name. I then feel his hands travel down my face to my breast.

I then take my shirt off and prowl smile. Then I was about to take my bra off but he just grabbed it and ripped it off then he bends back down and takes one of my breast in his mouth while he uses his hand to squeeze the other.

Prowl then stop and takes off his gold and black jacket, I then see he is wearing an all black short sleeve shirt and he takes that off.

I feel my face turn red because I am looking at prowl and he has muscles all over and he has some chest hair to. I then stand up off the bed and pull him down on the bed with me on top this time.

I Bend down and start to kiss him aging. I then feel his tongue touch my lips and is begging for entrance I open my mouth and we start to explore each others mouths. When we pulled back there was a small trail of saliva.

"May I." He asks with a cheeks as red as mine. I slowly nod with a smile. Prowl then grabs my pants and pulls them down slowly along with my undergarments.

"Hey you still have you pants on." I say with a smirk. Prowl just smiles and pulls off his pants and boxers. I Then feel my eyes go wide with fear I thought he had a big dick but this was just massive. Prowl sees this and hugs me.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." He whispers in my ear. Then he tightens his grip around me.

"Pease prowl don't stop." I begged softly. Prowl then smiled he picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed. I then lay down and spread my legs apart.

Prowl then takes one of his fingers and pushes it in me the he starts pushing it in and out at a slow pace. Then after a minute he goes faster and ands a second. then he starts to do a scissor like motion that drove me crazy.

Then he added a third finger and with in seconds I feel the walls of my vagina tighten around his finger. He then take his finger out and starts to lick them dry.

"You taste delicious." He says then he put his massive dick at the entrance of my vagina. "I am sorry but this is going to hurt." he warns me then he pushes his dick all the way in me. I then scream not caring if someone heard us. I then feel tears fall down my face. Prowl bends down and licks them up.

He then starts whispering in my ear trying to calm me down and make me feel as little pain as possible. When I got use to his size I told him to continue.

He started at a very slow pace as he did this I started to feel a some pleasure and moan. Prowl to this as an okay to speed up and started to go a little faster.

"Prowl Please go faster please." I begged loudly. Prowl then when faster and a lot deeper. I feel like I am about to come any minute. As he was fucking me he his this one spot that made me then start to see stars.

"HIT IT AGING." I yell. Prowl was now panting like crazy and started hit that spot aging. Then with on final thrust I screamed his name at the top of my lungs and feel my walls contact around his dick. Then he screams my name and I feel his hot seed fill me up. Prowl then pulls out of me and puts the covers over the both of us.

Then I wrap my arms around him. "I love you." I say with a smile. Prowl smiles back. Then he get up out of the bed and over to his alt form.

"Where are you going?" I ask some what sad because I think he is going to leave. I see him get something but I couldn't tell what it was. Prowl then comes back to me with both hands behind his back.

"Tori I can't imagine one day where I am not with you." Then prowl gets down on one knee and I feel my heart go super fast. "Will you be my spark mate or as you organics say will you marry me?" As he says that he pulls a little black box from behind his back and opens it to show a gold diamond ring with my name engraved on the side.

"YES YES YES."I scream as tear of joy steam down my face. I then tackle him to the ground and kiss him.

'Amazing how we have known each other for a month and a half and we are already engaged.' I thought as I kissed him. Prowl then takes the ring and puts in on my finger and we then spent the last few minutes kissing. Then we went back to bed.

(Prowl's pov) Before proposal

As I set tori down on the bed and put the covers over us. I look over to my alt form and look at where I hid the little black box. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with tori and I can't imagine life with out her.

So I get out of the bed and walk over to my alt form and grab the black box containing the ring I bought for her. I then walk back to her.

"Tori I can't imagine one day where I am not with you." I say well here I go. I get on one knee and feel sweat dripping down my face and fear in my heart that she will reject me. "Will you be my spark mate or as you organics say will you marry me?" I ask

"YES YES YES." she screamed as tears rolled down her face. When I hear her say yes I felt my heart burst with happiness. I Then felt tears roll down my face. Tori then tackled me to the ground. Then started to kiss me.

When we were done kissing I take the ring and slide it on her finger. I then picked her up and set her back on the bed aging. I take the covers and put it over us.

'I am so glad we crashed on this planet." I thought as I pulled tori close to my chest.

I then whisper this in her ear. "I will love you forever and ever." Then fell into a long stasis nap.

* * *

**So what do you think**

**The next chapter will be about sari's birthday.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
